As Férias Das Nossas Vidas
by Paulasbt
Summary: Os meninos do Simple Plan resolveram tirar umas férias, desopilar um pouco e relaxar. O que será que irá acontecer durante essas férias?


– I`m sorry, I can`t be perfect. - disse Pierre, e retirou-se do palco juntamente com o resto da banda.

Pierre, Seb, Chuck, David e Jeff sentaram-se no sofá do camarim cansados, tinham acabado de sair de um show em Montreal.

– É bom estar em casa - disse Pierre.

– Pois é, principalmente depois de tanto tempo na estrada. - afirmou Seb.

– É... Quase um ano sem ficar mais de uma semana em um local, é bom descansar. - disse Chuck.

– Descansar? Eu quero é aproveitar o tempo que temos livres! - disse David eufórico.

– Isso mesmo. - concordou Jeff. - Quero é agitação!

– Mas nós acabamos de sair de uma turnê, vocês já querem viajar? - perguntou Pierre desanimado.

– Mas nós iremos fazer turismo, passear, aproveitar nossas férias. Não será como nos shows, onde tudo é muito corrido e mal dá para respirar. Estaremos como turistas. - retrucou David.

– Certo, mas para onde vocês querem ir? - perguntou Pierre.

– Não faço a mínima ideia. - disse David, levantando-se do sofá e pulando loucamente.

– Eu quero ir à Nova York. - disse Seb ficando de pé e dirigindo-se ao frigobar.

– Vai fazer o quê? - perguntou Chuck.

– Smoothie. Quer?

– Eu quero! - disse Pierre.

– Não, digo, em Nova York.

– Passear, comprar, brincar, desopilar um pouco. Sei lá, há tantas coisas a serem feitas em Nova York. Pierre quer de quê?

– Faz uma mistura aí, vou pedir uma pizza. Alguma sugestão?

– Frango, calabresa e algum sabor doce. - respondeu Jeff.

– Pede uma de bacon. - completou David que já havia parado de pular.

– Sabia que a cada fatia de bacon você perde três minutos de vida? - citou Pierre.

– E o que isso quer dizer?

– Quer dizer que não iremos pedir pizza de bacon.

– Boa noite, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido... - disse Pierre no telefone.

– Então, Nova York... - citou Chuck.

– Eu acho que seria um bom lugar. - disse Seb.

– Você não conta, Sébastien. - disse Pierre. - Ah, moça, não foi contigo, sim, ainda estou na linha. Como eu dizia: de frango...

– Cala a boca, Pierre, estou aqui fazendo smoothie pra você.

– Eu voto por irmos à Nova Zelândia. - disse David. - Queria conhecer o estúdio de Senhor dos Anéis

– Pode ser uma boa. - comentou Chuck.

– Então está certo, boa noite. - disse Pierre terminando a ligação e dirigindo-se aos meninos. - Sabe um lugar bom pra tudo e refinado?

– Qual? - disseram os outros em uníssono.

– Londres.

– Londres... - falou Seb com uma voz besta. - Esse sim é um lugar onde eu voltaria sem pensar duas vezes.

– Londres é Londres! - disse David animado.

– Desde que eu possa tocar minha guitarra e me divertir com meus amigos, eu vou à Marte, cara. - afirmou Jeff.

– Então é Londres, galera. - confirmou Pierre.

– Quando partimos? - perguntou Jeff.

– O mais rápido possível, espero. - disse David. - Não vejo a hora de sair.

– É o senhor quem irá procurar passagens, reservar hotel e tudo mais, moço. - disse Pierre. - Afinal, não era você que estava todo eufórico para viajar? Agora trate de organizar a viagem.

– Senhor Bouvier, aqui está. - disse Seb com uma voz engraçada entregando o smoothie a Pierre.

– Põe no frigobar, vou tomar com a pizza.

– Eu mereço. Não basta cozinhar, ainda tenho que ficar carregando as coisas para cima e para baixo.

– Não é para cima e para baixo, só seguir linha reta até o frigobar.

– Hahaha, muito engraçado. Por que você não larga a banda e vira comediante, Pierre?

– Se eu largar a banda quem irá cozinhar para mim?

– Faça suas próprias comidas.

– É para isso que Sébastien Lefebvre está na banda!

– Eu morro de rir com vocês! - gargalhou Jeff.

– Eu vou tomar banho. - falou David.

– Não você vai procurar passagens e reservar um hotel para nós. Eu vou tomar banho. - retrucou Pierre.

– Também. - afirmou Jeff

– Alguém quer mais smoothie? - perguntou Seb.

– Eu quero. - disse Chuck.

– Eu. - gritou Jeff do banheiro.

– David?

– Quero. - respondeu resmungando em direção ao computador.

– A pizza vai demorar? - perguntou Seb.

– Acho que não. - respondeu Chuck.

– Tomara. - resmungou David.

– Ânimo, David, essas férias prometem! - falou Seb.

– É, prometem...


End file.
